Cry
by Miyuki1
Summary: This is YAOI! Yusuke x Kurama! ^^ Be afraid, be very afraid! ^___^ I promise to revise this, just read and review.


Warning: Yaoi or shounen ai… No lemon here. And Not AU. Kurama is kinda OOC here. He hates school!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cry  
  
Today is going to be a very fine day. I was walking through the sidewalk to my school when my Best Friend, named Botan told me that she met a cute boy named Yusuke. At first I thought So what? She just said, "You'll see Kurama, you'll see." I said, "Huh, I've never fallen from another man in ages! And I will never will!" "Let's just see, well see you at school, Ja~" said Botan as she went to our school that was just a few meters away. "Hey I thought Best Friends should always be together?!" I shouted at her  
  
Classes will still start at 8:00 and it's still 7:00 so… maybe I will just take a walk in the school grounds for a while… I spotted my Best Friend, Botan outside our school sitting in a bench near a tree, there she was with a boy w/ big brown eyes and black hair and somehow had a green on it. I walked over quietly so they won't spot me I hid behind the tree and try to hear their conversation. Botan said "So, you don't want to meet my Best Friend?" "No, and please leave me alone, for my sake!" he said with an irritating voice. I wonder if he is the guy Botan told me a while ago… "No! I won't leave you until you meet him! He has big green eyes and long, red hair and he has a sexy body! I assure you will surely fall for him, Yusuke!" So, he IS Yusuke. What do you mean sexy, Botan?! "He is also very kind, calm, intelligent and everything good!" Botan continued but Yusuke didn't reply like he heard nothing. He is kinda cute I wonder if he is kind. "Yusuke, come on!" "Oh, OK! Just shut up!" "YAY! Thank You! You will meet him later at lunch, Yusuke! At the cafeteria! Remember Okay? Lunch Break! Bye!" Yusuke stood up then and he also went to his classroom. That's the time I went to my classroom slowly hoping that he will not look back. Anyway, classes will start soon I better get ready.  
  
Classes are boring. I just want to sleep… I was in dreamland when somebody called me… someone… Minamino he said… "MINAMINO!" my teacher said. "I'm sorry, sensei because I was bored… I mean I was tired." I said and then gestured on Botan who was also in dreamland. "Oh, really? Then go to sleep in the clinic, I don't want sleeping students when I give lectures!" he said with a low, gruff voice. "No, no it's okay sensei. I will not sleep anymore. But, look at Botan" I said as I pointed at her. "BOTAN!!!" sensei said as he threw a chalk over Botan. "Ow! Sh*t! You son of a bit--- Oh, sensei! It's nice to see you! Wow! You're looking more handsome everyday!" Botan said. True, our teacher looks like our age. Though, he is already 27 years old. "Good, Botan I mean no sleeping at class!" "Hai… sensei…" Botan said in a funny voice like she was fired by a cannon but then she gestured at me and she was about to say something when… "NO TALKING AT CLASS!" "Hai!" we said and we sat down like soldiers, stiff. "Good, our next lesson is Algebra…"  
  
Finally, classes is over, it's lunch now. I can sleep all lunch time…"KURAMA! I mean Minamino!" Sheesh, it was just Botan. "Yes Botan?" I said in a sleepy voice. "C'mon let's eat now!" "I don't want to I wanna sleep!" I said but Botan didn't agree and dragged me to the school cafeteria.  
  
"2 beefs and one cup of rice please!" said Botan lively. "Arigato!" she says as she walks to our table. She looks so worried that she has a date our something. Oh Yeah! We are supposed to see that Yusuke. "Yo! Botin, I mean Botan!" That must be Yusuke. "So where is this Kurama, huh?" asked Yusuke impatiently. Botan turned to her cat's face look and pointed her finger at me. "There!" Yusuke stared at me for a few minutes then he was startled when Botan patted him on the shoulders. "So, Yusuke-san, are you falling in LOVE?" said Botan in her catface again. "Noofcoursenot!" answered Yusuke in a fast voice. Maybe he… no that can't be! He can't fall in love w/ a stupid idiot like me… "I will just get some drinks okay? Said Botan as she went to the drinks counter. I think she did that purpose so Yusuke and I could talk. We remained silent for a minute but hten he finally spoke up, "So, your name is Kurama? Known as Minamino Suichi?" I just nodded my head. "Do you know how to talk?" I nodded again. "But why don't you speak up? You just nod your head!" "What do you expect me to say?" I said. He is very irritating. I'm gonna hate this man. He was somehow shocked when the words left my mouth. I don't know why. "Okay, okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know you don't like to talk." just then Botan came. "Let's eat! I'm hungry!" she said. I nodded my head. I saw Yusuke whispering something to Botan. He didn't know I had good ears. He whispered, "Does your friend like talkin'?" "No, he doesn't want to talk that much." Answered Botan "Oh and even we whisper, he could hear us, right Kurama?" added Botan as she looked at me. I nodded slowly. Yusuke said, "Eep." "Don't you wanna eat?" asked Botan but it was already the bell.  
  
After we finished eating, study time again. I thought today was a fine day. Sensei got mad at me, I'm bored, I can't sleep, I met this un-fine Yusuke. Eek. What a day. No one will disturb me now. Ah… Good Night, people  
  
"Minamino! Minamino!" a voice. Maybe it's Botan. "Hey, Kurama" she whispered. "Yes, Botan?" I said in a sleepy voice again. "So, he is cute, isn't he?" she asked. "Yes but…" I didn't finish my sentence when Botan said: "Aha! I new it! You're in love with him!" "No of course not! Yeah, he is cute alright but I think that he has ugly attitude that people won't like." I said. "Kurama, you don't understand he's the one who helped me in my school work and he also helped me to the clinic when I was feeling dizzy! You see, Kurama, he is helpful! Isn't that a good attitude?" shouted Botan. "Shh! Botan!" "Oops sorry. Hehe… Well anyway, let's just see…"  
  
So as the days, weeks and months past… we've been very good friends then and the more that I don't love him, the more I fall for him. I don't know if he likes me. So I asked him: "Yusuke, do you love me? It's okay if you don't like or love me, I understand. I hope that I didn't broke our friendship." he was silent for a few minutes. I asked him that 'coz when we first met, he was staring at me. I won't forget that. Is that for love? Hate? I don't know. So he finally spoke up tears forming in his eyes, "Of course, Kurama. I thought you'd never asked. I was shy at telling my feelings for you and I'm afraid that you'd laugh and hate me" he said. "No, of course I won't hate you. We're friends, right? You're beautiful, you're kind and I love you." He said. "Can I be your lover?" "Of course, we're lovers now, right koi?" he asked I just nodded my head and asked "Yusuke, do you love me 'til the day I die?" "No Kurama, more than that." (a/n: did you see Swan Princess? That's where I got that line ^_^) I swear that I saw Botan behind the tree. The next day, "Suichi! Didn't I tell you? You love him!" Botan said happily. "So it WAS you behind that tree!" I exclaimed "yes!!!!!!" "Botan! I'll get you!"  
  
As months past so quickly, we became closer and closer. At lunch, we give each other food. We give each other a kiss, a hug. I don't mind if we are both boys. For me, love is love. We are very good friends er… lovers since then. I think we were already 2 years and on graduation day:  
  
"Yo! Minamino!" said Botan not far from here. "You did it! You graduated! Even though you always sleep at class!" exclaimed Botan. "Hn… Aren't you the one who said bad words to the teacher? Well, never mind that what's more important is we graduate!" "Yeah! Oh and by the way, where is Yusuke?" "I haven't seen him yet." Until Yusuke came from our classroom. "Hey, I went to your classroom to say something to you." He pointed at me and just followed him. Inside the classroom, "Kurama, you see… I have to go." "What do you mean you have to go?" I asked him. "Maybe this is our last meeting. We have to go to America. My father had been approved to some kind of job in America." He said as the unshed tears begin to fall from his eyes. Me, too started to cry. "Yusuke! We're going!" said from a voice outside. "Well, Kurama I have to go…" "Wait, give me a few more minutes." He waited as I wrote a letter. "Here have this." I gave him a necklace with a heart- shaped pendant. On the pendant, was written the word 'love'. I gave the letter to him and slipped it in his pocket. I said, "Yusuke, don't open it unless you're already in the plane." He nodded. "Bye Kurama. Love you." "love you too, Yusuke, goodbye." I turned away from him. When he was on the plane, I'm sure he already read it. It said: "I know that you have to go. I know that we will meet again sometime in the future. If we are meant for each other, surely we will meet again. But if we won't, at least you'll always stay in my heart. I will never forget you. Goodbye, Yusuke Urameshi. Take Care. Love, Kurama."  
  
Why did I let him go? I just cry there. Forgetting that it is graduation day. I thought that we will graduate together… That's my wish… but that never happen… At Night, I stare at the dark sky, wondering if I will ever se him again.  
  
~Owari~  
  
1.1 Cry  
  
Mandy Moore  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
(deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right…  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
In places no one would find…  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
(deep inside)  
  
It was then I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry…  
  
a/n: So what do you think? Poor? Bad? Ugly? Good? What? Flames accepted! r&r please! 


End file.
